


Why I Changed

by aidan_bae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Highschool derek, M/M, Player!stiles, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is a asshole, Stiles is a stiles, Stiles is kind of a slut, Stiles leave bdsm, Stuart Stiles, Young!Derek Hale, everyones alive, fallen angel Stiles, wing fic, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidan_bae/pseuds/aidan_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the devil inside him, this is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Changed

His mom was dead.

 

That was the first sense of self assurance Stiles had as he watched her casket getting lowered into the ground. Stiles mom was dead and he killed her. He didnt know how,and he didnt know why, but he's pretty sure he did, he always does something wrong. Stiles flinched back alittle as John got up from out of his seat ruffled up both Stiles and Stuarts hair to give yet another speech. Sighed as he watched the entire congregation of people choke on there own tears. As if the fact of mary being dead was so unexpected as if it were too sudden.

Stiles already knew his mother was going to die as soon as she started crying at the hospital the day she was diagnosed. No matter what he told himself he knew there was no cure, but the rest of the town didnt seem to have had the same idea. They knew his mom was going to die, knew the mental disease she had was taking over her body, but they ignored it and pretended it wasn't there like a bad case of Cancer as if tricking themselves into believing that death wasnt breathing down his mothers back was enough to make it disappear.

They were wrong. 

Stiles took a deep breath before taking the bired look away. He didnt mean to look like he was bored at his own mothers funeral. Because that was just peculiar and cruel. So he made himself look at least alittle mentally unstable. One because his dad was watching and two because if he didnt the Hale family will tell on him. They snitch on him about everything. It's mostly because they know everything about anything that goes on in this town, and even though that was creepy they were still one of the most well liked and known families in Beacon Hills. Even Stiles mom liked them;and it wasn't some secret either, it showed: always bringing them cookies and inviting Talias' Nephews and Nieces over to use there pool, making Stiles have to share HIS toys, even when he said no. Sometimes his mother would cook cookies for half of the family every other day.

Stiles came to a realization: maybe that's the the reason they came to the funeral because the thought of never being able to taste moms' famous home baked cookies or play with Stiles limited edition action figures and comic books was too much to bear for one family. Stiles let out a huff at the thought. Stuart elbowed him in the ribs. Stiles winced and shot a glare his way. Either Stuart didnt see or he didnt care because he didn't retaliate. Stiles zoned back in on Johns' speech.  
"And I know that Mary would be with us today if heaven wasn't so far away."   
When did John suddenly become a poet, Stiles huffed again, Stuart didn't do anything this time. The congregation of sniffling adults gotten up from there seat and went up to John and started to pat his back and give him hugs as if him giving out a few remourseful words about his now dead wife was the best thing he ever did. Okay maybe Stiles is being abit too cynical. But its the truth so why deny it.

Stiles looked to the right, Stuart was gone, probably finally went to get something to eat.   
"Hello Genim"  
Stiles looked up so fast he's pretty sure he got whiplash. There was a woman standing in front of him, he looked her up and down, tan skin, short hair, wrinkled smile, Talia. Stiles choked down a snort. He can almost taste the distane and annoyance rolling off of him. 

Another thing that makes him a freak. Everyone loves Talia and whats to always be in her favor….except Stiles. Stiles didnt really give a flying-  
"Stiles" this time her voice coming out rough and fully of authority.   
"M-Misses Hale" His voice coming out strained broken into a stutter.   
"You dont seem very happy to see me Stiles."   
How could he, he's at his mothers funeral.   
'Im smiling on the inside, I promise.'  
"I-Im sorry." He says instead.  
Stiles silently cursed himself for stuttering, It didnt take a genius to know he was lying, Talia still gave a small smile anyway, before going and sitting next to him. Stiles heart beat faster. As he wrapped his arms around his protuding belly. 

 

"Stiles, I know this may be tough for you but don't think of this as and ending, think of this as a beginning."

Stiles was becoming interested.

"A beginning to what?" 

Wrinkles appeared at the corners of Talias mouth as she let out a tooth rotting smile.   
"That's for you to figure out." 

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, great a riddle, that's exactly what he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak as he turned his head towards her.   
The seat was empty, Talia was gone.   
'Typical Hale, always leaving at the most inappropriate times.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
